Como aquel niño
by White Necklace
Summary: Dicen que el agua purifica. Piensa "Ojalá fuera verdad..." / [1000 palabras] [One-Shot]


Aquel día no había podido evitarlo. Encerrado en su cámara de gravedad aumentada, el príncipe recordaba una vez tras otra episodios de su vida que habían dejado huella en él. Orgullo, frustración, soberbia y debilidad se mezclaban con breves instantes de una felicidad que en aquel momento se le antojaba lejana, distante en el tiempo y ancestral, prácticamente imposible de volver a alcanzar.

Volaba por el interior de aquella sala esquivando láseres de distintos aparatos de entrenamiento y, viniéndole a la mente situaciones con cierto paralelismo donde sus enemigos de distintos planetas le tenían en el punto de mira, los esquivaba raudo y los destruía en el acto, tal como a aquellos seres inferiores de antaño. Aterrizó hincando su rodilla derecha en el suelo a la par que reposaba su mano izquierda en la otra rodilla, exhalando con dificultad por el desmesurado esfuerzo de una gravedad monstruosamente pesada durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado para su conveniencia. Pero no se rendiría, él no. Como tantas veces, el dolor le haría fuerte, el cansancio se convertiría más tarde en experiencia y los errores de sus técnicas se desvanecerían como el humo de un cigarro en el aire. Sin embargo, eran otro tipo de errores los que parecían no desaparecer nunca de la mente del saiyan sino que, tal y como ocurre con la arena, grano a grano se iban formando las dunas de un desierto de agonía psicológica.

Deslizó la mirada hasta el fondo de la habitación donde unas cuantas esferas programadas más se alzaban amenazantes. Una nueva horda de enemigos contra él, únicamente él, como siempre había sido. Recordó entonces a su padre, aquel imponente rey que tanto respeto le infundaba, el mismo que le recalcaba tantas veces que entrenase duro por si algún día podía convertirse en el guerrero legendario, resistiría aunque fuese por honrar su memoria, por lo mismo se autodenominaba _príncipe_ en lugar de _rey_. Vaciló por estar demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos, un nuevo error se sumaba a su enorme lista que por poco logró solventar esquivando un disparo láser dirigido a su hombro. Echó a correr en círculos con gran dificultad, apenas sus fuerzas le permitían ya siquiera seguir avanzando por el aire. Imágenes de planetas lejanos, ya extintos, invadieron su mente. En ellas sus víctimas también corrían, como de costumbre en dirección contraria a él cuando no se interponían entre un familiar. Él no dudaba por aquel entonces, no merecían una oportunidad, ¿por qué iban a merecerla? ¿Acaso a él se le había sido ofrecida? No, tampoco a su padre, ya difunto a manos de Freezer. No le dieron una oportunidad cuando su planeta natal se vio reducido a polvo estelar, tampoco cuando tuvo que ponerse a las órdenes del tirano, ni siquiera la oportunidad de expresar sus opiniones o sentimientos. Ni siquiera entonces. Siendo así, ¿merecían aquellos seres el perdón que a él, el príncipe saiyan, no se le había otorgado?

Un planeta más a su lista, un planeta menos.

Volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez amortiguando la caída con las manos, notándo el sudor deslizándose desde su frente a la barbilla para chocar contra sus guantes. Empezó a recibir los impactos de las máquinas en la espalda, veloces sucesiones que poco a poco iban desgastando la armadura de aquel hombre. Sentía ahora la impotencia de no poder contra su rival Kakarot, el hecho de ir siempre por detrás de alguien, de no tener nadie a quien recurrir en sus peores momentos, el lastre de su orgullo... Aún con todo, lo que más le pesaba últimamente era el cargo de conciencia de la gente que había sufrido en sus manos, el llanto de las familias por la pérdida de sus semejantes. Rememoró el día en que murió por los suyos, en cómo sacrificó su propia vida y cómo lo haría una infinidad de veces más. Sintió entonces la cruel verdad, el monstruo en que se había convertido y que le devoraba las entrañas y quiso acabar con él, planteándose incluso desaparecer para siempre. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora tenía alguien por quien luchar, ya no sólo el orgullo le movía y aunque ellos fuesen diferentes a él, confiaba en que sabrían que él también los amaba.

Los golpes cesaron al detectar los sensores que Vegeta no podía continuar con su entrenamiento pese a desearlo. Gruñó con rabia y, tras varios intentos, se alzó dejando los brazos como peso muerto. Se tambaleó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta, dejó la sala y contempló la luna, aquella que despertaba aquel gigantesco animal feroz que tantas otras muertes se había cobrado junto con su forma humana. Entró a casa y se dirigió sin dudarlo a la ducha. Se propuso relajarse, limpiar cuerpo y alma y desahogarse, pues era el único lugar donde podía disfrutar de derramar lágrimas con certeza de que nadie le vería o interrumpiría. Quería ser fuerte, pero si no podía quería aparentarlo. _"Dicen que el agua purifica. Piensa "Ojalá fuera verdad..."_

Entró en su habitación con precaución, despacio para hacer el menor ruido posible. Bulma ya estaba en la cama, por lo que con toda la cautela que pudo se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda, usando su brazo como almohada. Soltó algún que otro sollozo y, la mujer, preocupada, se giró hacia él. Lo conocía lo suficiente, él quizás no lo sabía pero ella desentrañó hacía tiempo las inquietudes de su esposo. Le abrazó, simplemente, de forma cariñosa y sincera sin obligarle a girarse, dejándole su espacio psicológicamente.

—Todo irá bien, estoy aquí. No estás sólo. Te quiero, Vegeta, y no te juzgaré por sentirte mal, nadie es perfecto. —Y con aquellas frases, casi como si le hubiese tocado el fondo de su alma, el príncipe rompió a llorar. Al fin tenía alguien que le comprendía, que le amaba, como cuando era niño y gozaba de la compañía de su padre. Lloraba como aquel niño que había sido, pues en el fondo quería volver a sertirse así, limpio.


End file.
